Intro to Herbology
by IrisInWonderland
Summary: Anna is Head Girl at Hogwarts for her 7th year with her friends Luna and Ginny. Neville returns a year after the war as Assist. Prof. to Prof. Sprout. What happens when the two finally decide to admit their feelings for each other, despite the rules?


Anna stared at the train, frowning slightly. She couldn't believe she was on her way to Hogwarts for the seventh year in a row. Neville Longbottom sat beside her, his arm thrown carelessly over the seat where they rested, barely, on her shoulders. Ginny Weasley sat beside Luna Lovegood, smiling and laughing. Her and Harry had finally decided to start re-dating again, and were going to try the long-distance thing while he was at the Auror Academy and she was at Hogwarts. Anna wished them the best of luck of course, but she still felt that pang of jealousy when she saw them together, saw what they had. Taylor and June, the two other girls, one in Huffelpuff the other in Ravenclaw, were sitting on the other bench, laughing together. Anna smiled up at Neville, or soon to be Assistant Professor Longbottom. Professor Sprout had asked him to come back and work for her as an assistant, and he had gladly accepted. Now he would be Anna's teacher, since she took Advanced Herbology like it was candy canes. She loved plants, all of them, and loved what they could do in potions, even if potions wasn't her strong suit. She could weave charms and spells, and could tell the difference between a Hungarian Horand and a Lysandike Beald.

"Hey you guys want to see the defense mechanism of my Akida Cactus?" Neville asked, holding up the purple plant, "It's a relative of the one I had a few years ago, but not the same. Instead of spraying pus everywhere it."

"Don't talk, show," Anna smiled, looking at the plant with interest in her big green eyes.

Neville smiled and poked the cactus with his wand, sending it screaming loudly.

"OW NEVILLE!" Ginny shouted, covering her ears as Luna covered.

"Sorry," Neville smiled gently running a finger down the cactus to calm it, "It's a bit loud, but nice."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Reparo," She muttered, softly, waving at the broken window, "Silly Neville," She teased.

Neville smirked down at her, "Yeah, sorry guys," His eyes wandered over the rest of the people in the compartment, "But you have to admit it was cool. The way the plants defend themselves now a days."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Neville, talk to Anna about it, she loves Herbology as much, if not more, than you do," She smiled to take the edge of her words, "Not that we don't love you, but honestly."

Luna nodded in agreement, "We could discuss the Crumpled Horn Snorack if you'd like," She mused in her delicate sing-song voice.

Everyone quickly began talking amongst themselves. Ginny turning her and Luna's conversation to next months Hogsmeade's trip, Juna and Taylor on last weeks fashions, and Anna and Neville just smiled at each other. Anna blushed and looked down at the chocolate frog in her lap.

"Frog?" She asked as the train slowed to a stop.

"No thanks," Neville answered, "I'd hate for you to be hungry," He smiled, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not hungry," She answered, blushing even more, "You can have it," She held it up, close to his mouth.

"If you insist," He muttered, moving his mouth down and taking a bite of the frog still in her hand.

Anna blushed more as he finished eating it, licking a bit of the chocolate of one of her fingers. After last year Neville had grown more in courage and strength, and it was for the better. Anna had always had a crush on Neville, since her fourth year at Hogwarts when he had convinced her to join the DA, and it had grown with every year since. Now, he was being even more of a charming flirt around her, doing things he normally wouldn't do, like eating the frog out of her hand and licking it clean. She bit back a moan of pleasure as he continued to lick, staring at her. She wanted him so bad it hurt, and now he was a teacher, and they couldn't enjoy be together. And him licking her hand was driving her up the wall crazy. She wanted him, needed him, craved him, and when he started to kiss at the inside of her wrist, she knew this year would be hell.


End file.
